A Curious Arrangment
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: The Opera Populaire is being re-opened and Ariana Masser has the honer to be a chouris girl in the opening show. But what happens when a certain person returns and is seeking a new trainee? read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

A Curious Arrangement

by Kathryne C. Based on: The Phantom Of The Opera

A/N: My first phantom of the opera fic! I just saw the movie three times in three days. What a great movie! And the music! Terrific! Loved it a lot, and the phantom, very good-looking! lol. Ok, to this story. This is told from the perspective of Ariana, a 16 year ol ballet dancer at the newly reconstructed Opera Populaire. Christine and Raul are married and once attending an opera together, an old time "friend" returns from his heartbroken silence. I own No POTO stuff.

12 years ago, I told my mama I wanted be a ballerina. My mother, a poor Italian window washer just smiled and told me I could do what I want, if I really wanted to. So ten years later, we moved to Paris. My mother married Francis De Cheza, a promenade Frenchman. He is a kind man, and as soon as I mentioned my fervent desire to be a dancer, he paid my way for The De France' School For The Arts. I started out slow, but I have gotten a lot better. My teacher, Madame Guarauna is a kind but firm woman. She took a especial liking to me. Her only words for explanation where because I was the runt. Though it was not comforting in the least, It was very true. I was very plain, brown hair, brown eyes and I was very tall, 5'11, and very skinny, but I was very strong from my job at the steel factory back in Italy. About a year ago, I began to follow the story of the Opera Ghost at the Opera Populaire. I read every newspaper I could get. He lived in the opera house, knowing all about it. He wanted to take a choirs girl, Christine, down to his lair and hang her. The story was so mixed amongst the tabloids that it was hard to follow after the chandelier disaster. The Opera House is being remodeled as I speak. The Ghost, apparently, died in the fire. Madame Guarauna managed to get me a role as a choirs girl in the opening night, which is three nights away. La Callota, the famous soprano, had been replaced by Meg Jerie, the daughter of the head dance instructor. My story starts the day of dress rehearsal for " La Chanje", my first performance in Opera Populaire.

A/N: this is just an intro, read on!


	2. Not Again

A/N: Here it goes... review please!

Chapter 1: Back? Not Now

" And five and six, seven , eight!" Madame Gerie yelled. She was getting frustrated. The front line was drifting sideways during the middle of our ballet in act 1. My feet ached from the strenuous practice and there were at least 2 blisters on each of my feet. But I ws loving the atmosphere before show. Madame Gerie was especially nervous. This was, after all, the first show after the opening of the Opera Populaire.

" Girls! Follow the line! It is not that hard!" She snapped. She turned to the orchestra director.

" Masseur, please bring it down a half step, again girls!" It took us three hours for perfection. Back in the dressing room, the chorus girls were tired and irritable.

" Tomorrow is the show, but how are we supposed to be perfect if they kill us at dress rehearsal!" Christiania complained, pulling tape off of her toes. I smiled.

" That's the idea, Christiania, they don't want our heads too big." I said. It was common knowledge that this was true, but no one wanted to believe it.

" I know, Meg Gerie is the only one we should care about, blah blah blah, we're just the small part that everyone overlooks!" Lydia exclaimed sarcastically. Rosiana sighed.

" And we're killing our feet for this small part! Look at that!" She showed the girls her bruised toenail that had turned black.

" Remind me why we do this?" he asked sarcastically. I sighed.

" Because we love the opera and we had a dream." I said absent-mindedly. There was silence around the small, wood paneled room. Everyone knew that to be true. Each of them wouldn't give this up if they had the chance.

Madame Gerie had secured me a room in the Opera Populaire. It was a nice room in the part of the opera house that hadn't got burned during the chandelier disaster. It had purple floral wall paper, a nice comfortable bed, and a large vanity mirror. The night of my first night sleeping there was sort of eerie. Not only did I miss my mother, but I kept thinking about Christine Daae and how she was almost killed by an opera phantom. I tucked my white blanket over my head when is started to here things. I knew that it was probably Meg Gerie practicing in her room, but I was filling my head with images of a man with half a face bearing down upon me. Needless to say, I slept about an hour that night. The next morning, when Rosiana and Christiana came up to eat their breakfast in my room, they looked at me with surprise.

" Are you Ok, Ariana? Do You need Madame Gerie to get the medic?" Rosiana put her hand on my forehead. I shook my head and picked up one of the pieces of toast the had brought me.

" No, I just didn't sleep, I think Meg was practicing late last night." Rosiana and Christiana looked at each other.

" Uh, Ariana, Meg was in the room next to me, she was asleep by nine." I shook my head.

" It was someone of you downstairs singing." I took another bite.

" Ariana, I think I might get the medic, last night was the first night in the longest time that no one stayed up past 10." Rosina rose to leave. I pulled her back down.

" No, No! I'm fine, I must have been dreaming." My two best friends both gave me searching looks.

" So, are you guys nervous about tonight?"...

" Messieurs and Madames! Welcome to the reopening of the Opera Populaire!" Pablo Jaen, the lead tenor of the opera started.

" We would like to thank the government in Paris for there allowances and the Vicont Dishani and his beautiful wife, Christine for their generous donations to the re-opening of this grand house." He raised his hand up to the 5th box and bowed at a beautiful woman with long brow curly hair and a tall man with long light brown hair.

" Now, let the opera begin!" The curtains drew and the show started. My part was in the second act, so I stood in the wing with Rosiana. When the dream scene began, I piqued out with the rest of the chorus girls. I envied Meg Gerie greatly as I watched her sing her second act solo while we danced in the background. She was so lucky to have a mother in Madame Gerie. I had never, once, sang in public. I usually just sang when I was alone.

The show was a success, other then the 3rd act's premature dropping of the fake snow, which no one noticed anyway. I volunteered to help with the decoration disassembling. It was worth 3 days of board, so it was worth it. It was about eleven when we were wrapping up and I found it. I picked up my bag and underneath it, was a envelope, one with a large seal. I examined it for a moment. It was freshly made, the wax was still slightly warm to the touch.

" Madame Gerie, does this go in meg's prop box or the general one?" I asked, handing it t her. She turned and took the envelope from my hand. Her expression a split second after it was incredibly confusing. First she gave a small smile and then a look of utmost horror. Pablo walked on to the abandoned stage where we stood just in time. Madame Gerie fell to the ground. Pablo was able to break a bit of her fall. She was taking her breathe in short, breathy gasps.

" Go get the Vicont! And his wife!" She ordered Pablo. He set her down on the stage lightly and ran off through the wing, yelling. She put both of her hands over her eyes.

"Back, Why now!" She yelled into the stoney silence of the opera house. I stood in shock, not sure what to do or say. What was she so upset about? What did she mean?

A/N: Thank you for reading, plz keep reading!


	3. The Devil Or An Angel?

AN" I own No Phantom Of The Opera Stuff. Review plz!

Chapter 3: The Devil Or An Angel?

" Madame Gerie! Oh My goodness! Madame Gerie!" The Vicont and his wife ran through the wing up to the place were Madame Gerie was laying. Raul's wife, Christine, knelt down and felt her forehead.

" Madame Gerie, what's wrong?" She asked. Madame Gerie shook her head.

" No dear, this is not good." She lifted the letter up to show Christine. Her expression turned from gentle concern to down-right horror.

" Madame Gerie, were did you find that?" She whispered, taking the letter from the frail woman.

" Mademoiselle Ariana Maser here, she found it... where did you find it?" She asked. This was my first recognition in the midst of the chaos.

" Under my dance bag, the seal was still warm." I said in soft voice, much unlike my own. Christine, not taking her wide eyes off me, stepped back with hoc.

" But Madame Gerie, the house has been rebuilt, the caves of the Opera Populaire have been cleaned and filled in, how is this possible? For god's sakes, he should be dead!" Madame Gerie shook her head.

" No, my dear, anything is possible with him." Raul was getting a bit impatient.

" Why don't we just open it?" He asked. This seemed to be anonymously, a good idea. Madame Gerie handed met he letter.

" It was under your bag, dear, open it." I took the letter with trembling fingers. I took a closer look at the large seal and grimaced. It was, what looked like, a rotting skull. Now I was just as scared as the rest of them I unfolded the letter. It read:

Dear Mademoiselle Maser,

You will play the lead in the upcoming opera " Le Chacott" My associates know what happens when I don't get what I want. Please remind them that box 5 MUST be empty and that my salary is due. Leave it in the 5th box. Good luck,

The Angel

I read this out loud, but it was very confusing. It did appear that everyone knew exactly what this meant. Raul put his hands over his face and groaned. Madame Gerie shook her head, " I told you!", and Christine had her mouth open in a speechless silence.

" Dear god!" She finally managed to exclaim. Madame Gerie stood up.

" It is late, and we now know that Mademoiselle Ariana needs to be watched. Christine, do you mind going with her, back to her room. Perhaps you could explain a few things?"

" I'll come up soon, I promise." Raul assured her. She nodded. I picked up my bag and my letter. I lead the way down the dark halls towards my room. The atmosphere of the house was so much more creepy then mysterious now. When I opened my door at the east side of the house, Christine let out a little gasp of surprise.

" This is my old room! My goodness, this is quite unusual." She walked in the room.

" Same wallpaper, same furniture, same mirror... oh dear." She plopped down into a chair. I still didn't know much about who she was. I sat down on my bed and took my pointe shoes off.

" Sorry, but could you tell me something about you?" I asked. She gave a small smile.

" My maiden name is Daae, ring any bells?" I nodded. This was, sitting in her room, the almost victim at the hands of the Opera Ghost. She sighed.

" The angel of- I mean the Phantom of The Opera, I believe, and the rest of us, believe he is back." A chill ran over my skin and my hair went on end. I picked my feet off the ground.

"What did he do to you, madame, I heard so many tales of it, I was not sure of which were true?" She gave a small laugh.

" He did not try and kill me, I can tell you that easily, he told me he loved me, but he is capable of murder, let me tell you." She said. This bit of information intrigued me and I urged her to continue.

" What does this have to do with me?" I asked. Her face was indeed, a grave expression.

" You read that he wants you to play the lead in "La Chacott"?" I nodded.

" Well, he used to do that with me. He would write these notes and insist I play the lead." I shook my head.

" I won't do it! Meg Gerie had worked very hard. I mean, yes, there is times I envied her, but this would not be fair in the least. I will not!" I shook my head. Christine persisted.

" You might have no choice, Ariana, Meg would understand, I know." I shook my head. I wanted to change the subject.

" His face, have you seen it? She nodded.

" It is not what you have heard, it is simply infected. He believes you will hate him when you see it, this is not true." She continued at the sight of my interested expression.

" I left him for Raul only because of this. I did love him, but I couldn't live like he did." I nodded, I could understand that. It was almost 12 o'clock.

" Oh, what should I be careful around?" I asked. She put out three fingers.

" Dark halls and corridors, being back stage alone, and that mirror." I gave her a questioning look but she shook her head no.

" Just be careful, OK?" I nodded. She smiled.

" I'll come by as often as I can to check on you." She said.

" Thank You Madame." She shook her head.

" Please, call me Christine." I nodded. The boom of twelve fifteen echoed around the house from the grandfather clock.

" I must go, goodnight Ariana." I sat on my bed for an hour, reading and rereading the letter. The phantom of the opera had returned, and I was his new trainee.

A/N: OoOo, keep reading! The Phantom will show up very soon! Review please! Oh, If I am mis-spelling names PLEASE inform me otherwise! I NEED to know, if you know the proper spelling.


	4. Voices In My Head

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, here we go again. I own no Phantom Of The Opera people or things.

Chapter 4: Voices In My Head

The next morning was Sunday. The Opera Populaire did not have a church of people, but it had a chapel. It was a medium size, dark and solitaire room with a cross in the center of the room and a standing candle holder. I awoke early, not sleeping well. Though we had practice that morning, I enjoyed my peaceful time. But as I walked through the dark corridors, I heard singing. It was not Meg Gerie, it was a man's voice. A strong, but beautiful tenor was ringing though the walls and I could still sense it when I walked into the chapel. I sat in the middle of the room and stared up at the cross.

" Protect mother, keep her safe and healthy. Please protect the girls in this house and bless our shows, father." I prayed. I looked back up but then around me quickly. I knew, I had heard something around me. I stood up and left down the stairs quickly. I broke into a run when I heard, what sounded like a person running behind me, though when I turned to look back, no one was there. I arrived breathless at Christiana's door.

" Ariana! What's wrong? Why were you running?" I shook my head.

" There... was...someone...someone...behind me...around me." I breathed. Christiana gave me a concerned look.

" Come on in, I made some tea." Christiana helped me into her room. She handed me a delecate china cup and saucer and gave me a chair.

" What's wrong, honey, you haven't been acting normal lately." I took a sip of tea.

" I don't know, Christi, it's... I heard a man singing when I went up to the chapel, and then when I got into the room, it seemed like someone was around me." I said, shivering. I took a gulp of tea. Christiana sat up.

" Ariana, it was probably your imagination running a bit too wild. But my, you are very cold!" She had place her hand on my forehead. I shivered and took another gulp of tea.

" Do you believe in the Phantom of The Opera, Christi?" I asked her. She gave what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

" Oh Ariana, I don't believe in fairy tales, is that what you thought these things were?" I sighed. Her realism was not what I needed.

" I don't know." I said. She laughed.

" Tell you what. I will guarantee you that if there ever was a " Opera Phantom" he is dead." She smiled. I pretended to smile back. I drained the rest of my glass.

" I've got to go then, rehearsal is at 10." She smiled.

" See you in a bit!" She opened her door. I looked at my best friend. She was smiling at my stupidity.

" O..K, see you later." I sighed and began to walk down the corridor. When I reached the stairs, however, I was sure I heard something this time. I was on the third step when RIGHT behind me, I heard a slam. I jumped in shock and turned around sharply. Nothing... there was absolutely nothing. But I was not convinced. I walked back down the steps and examined the bare stretch of wall with its peeling gold wall paper. To this day, I do not know what made me do this, but I pushed my body up against the wall, and I fell through.

It was a door, a secret passage. I peered behind the door cautiously. A dark corridor with candelabras, covered in cobwebs hung on the wall. I put my head in farther. I stepped one foot through the doorway. I put both through.

**SLAM**

The door had slammed shut.

A/n: ooooo! Keep readin'! Review please


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter. Phantoms Chick, you get what you wanted! I own no phantom stuff

Chapter 5: Who Is This?

Slam

My blood turned to ice, my head gave a painful throb, and the hair on my arm goose bumped. The " door" behind me had melted into a large, grey, stone wall. A chilling breeze swept down the dark corridor in front of me. I had no choice, I started slowly down it.

As I wiped a cobweb, I was sure I felt the same feeling of paranoia that I had been feeling since the night after the show. I froze. A dark shadow was 10 feet ahead of me, moving towards me. It came closer...closer.

" Who... who..who are you!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I was dreading the worst, waiting for the blow or the slip of the magical lasso around my neck. But nothing happened, but it was still there.

" Who are you." A deep voice came from above me. I stopped shivering and looked up. A man was standing over me. A tall, dark man... with a white half mask. I froze again. I could feel my heart beating into my chest. But he wasn't trying to kill me.

" Who are you?" He repeated. I took a deep breath.

" I'm... my name is Ariana Masser.. Please don't hurt me!" My voice squeaked. I saw his face frown. He flipped his hair back over his head and put a black leather gloved finger on my chin, lifting it. His eyes were sad.

" Why would I hurt you?" He asked. I was a bit more comfortable, so I responded quicker.

" You... you tried to... you kill, you...you." He frowned.

" I did not kill or want to kill Christine or the Vicount, I ... loved her." I scampered back a bit.

" You loved her! You loved her! Why did you kidnap her and kill Joseph Buckey (A/N: I know, I misspelled it, I'm sorry)?" To my uprise, he gave a small smile. He looked much less intimidating then.

" Love is blinding, and that was my downfall." I pondered this for a moment. He put out his hand ( I was still on the ground).

" Why did you write that first note, about me singing?" I asked him. He smiled.

" You sing like an angel, it is beautiful." He said. I frowned.

" Where have you heard ME sing?" I asked. He smiled again.

" People call me the stalking type, I just like certain people. I've heard you sing in halls, in your room... everywhere Have you ever sang for Jerie?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Then you should!" I shook my head.

" Why don't YOU sing for her, People say I'm not the stalking type, but I've heard you. It's nice." He shook his head.

" Sarcastic, are we?" He smiled. I smiled right back.

" No, you think?" He shook his head again.

" Come, I must take you back, I've finished my note. Give this to Jerie." He handed me a note, a note with the same skull seal.

" Why do you hide like this?" I asked him, taking his hand. He pulled me up with a strong grip.

" They all hate me, Ariana." I gave my first smile.

" You should just give them a chance." He gave a chuckle. The kind of chuckle you make when its not funny. He touched his mask.

" If you only knew, if only." He beckoned.

" Come here, I will take you through another passage." I followed slowly behind. The labyrinth under the house was so incredible. Each turn we made brought another gasp from my mouth. After 10 minuted, we stopped in front of a wall. He ran his hand over the wall and stopped.

" Aah." He pulled a latch and a door appeared. He pulled it.

" Here you are Ariana, please don't speak of this, but give that to Jerie." I nodded. I stepped forward and he made to walk back into the labyrinth.

" Wait! I don't know your name!" He turned and looked thoughtful.

" Erik, goodbye Ariana." And he swept himself away into the shadow. I pushed the door through and let out a small gasp. I was standing in my room. I had just walked through my mirror. I sank slowly onto my bed, letter still in hand. I looked back at the deathly seal and the narrow handwriting. I sat up and walked out of the room.

" Miss Masser! You're late! Explanation, now!" Madame Jerie was marching towards me.

" And look at you! You aren't dressed or warmed up.." But she stopped. I had put the letter in front of my chest. She gave a little gasp.

" May I speak to you, in private, Madame?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes still wide. She hastened me to the back room.

" Miss Masser,... what is this?" Her hand was shaking as she flailed the letter at me.

" The Phantom... I mean Erik... he's back... and I met him." Madame Jerie's eyes grew very wide.

" It's happening again, again, oh my goodness." She collapsed into her chair.

" What? What's happening again?" But I thought I knew what. Why me? What made it me? She opened the letter.

Dear Jerie,

Hello again, This is the girl. She will sing. Prepare for the same if this does not happen. Hope you are well.

Erik

" What does that mean!" I asked her. She kept shaking her head.

" Sing, right now... belt it out!" She ordered.

" What?" She shook her head and gave a sarcastic laugh.

" Think of me." She said. I knew what she meant.

_Think of me _

_Think of me fondly_

_When we say good-bye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please Promise Me_

_You'll try_

I stopped, but Jerie's eyes had lit up.

" That was beautiful, Ariana, why haven't you sung for me before?" She asked

" I don't know, you never asked." Jerie shook her head.

" What did he say to you?" She asked.

" He said people hate him for a reason, he said he loved Christine Daae, and he want me to sing."

" Well, now that I've heard you, that won't be a issue. Meg will understand." I stood up.

" No! She worked so heard! I can't take that from her! I can't even sing very well!" I exclaimed. Madame Jerie stared me straight back in the eye.

" No, Meg will understand, " She pointed to the door, " PRACTICE NOW!"

I had no choice. I walked back to the stage with her.

A/N: OK, the phantoms out! Review please! Thanks!


End file.
